Vain kotiopettaja
by 4nu
Summary: Kagome ei ollut palveluskuntaa, mutta ei liion herrasväkeä. Kotiopettajana hän oli hyvä saalis talon miespuolisille vieraille. Mutta miten suuri riski Kagomen sydämelle on kyyninen ja ikävystynyt talon isäntä?
1. Chapter 1

Tarina perustuu Barbara Cartlandin kirjaan nimeltä Vain kotiopettaja.

Juoni: Kagome ei ollut palveluskuntaa, mutta ei liioin herrasväkeä. Kotiopettajana hän oli hyvä saalis talon miespuolisille vieraille. Mutta Kagome ei ollut puolustuskyvytön.  
>Tosin Lordi Naraku Magor oli ottanut haltuunsa hänen huoneensa avaimen, ettei hän voinut lukita oveaan, mutta hän odotti ladatun pistooli kädessään.<br>Häntä ei kukaan auttaisi, kaikkein vähiten kyyninen ja ikävystynyt Keystonin markiisi Sesshomaru, joka kuitenkin sai hänen sydämensä sykkimään nopeammin...

Henkilöt:  
>Lara Hurley: Kagome Hurley<br>Nanny: Kaede  
>Jacob: Miroku<br>Edward: Kagomen eno  
>Arthur Hurlington: Kagomen isä<br>Lady Hurlington: Kagomen äiti  
>Jane Cooper: Sango Cooper<br>Georgina: Rin  
>Lordi Magor: Naraku<br>Herra Simpson: Jaken  
>Keystonin markiisi: Sesshomaru<br>Lady Louise Lesley: Kagura Lesley  
>Lady Brooke: Kikyo<br>Walesin prinssi: Inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

Ensimmäiinen luku 1887

Ovi avautui ja ter v ni sanoi:  
>- Tulkaa ulos Kagome-neiti. On niin kaunis päiivä . Teidän pitäisi olla ulkona raittiissa ilmassa eikä sisällä kirjoittamassa niin, että kynä höyryää.<p>

Jalosukuinen Kagome Hurley nosti nauraen päätään.  
>- Minulla on kirjoittaessani tietty tavoite. Kun minusta tulee kuuluisa, olet ylpeä minusta!<p>

Kaede, Kagomen vanha hoitaja, joka oli ollut perheessä 20 vuotta, tuhahti halveksivasti ja astui huoneeseen.  
>Hän otti tuolilta huivin ja toiselta tuolilta hatun sekä lattialta monta kirjaa.<p>

Kagome oikaisi itsensä ja nojasi sitten tuolinsa selkänojaan.  
>- Kun keskeytit minut, hukkasin langan pään enkä muista, mitä olin aikonut kirjoittaa.<br>Tämä luku on muutenkin tuottanut vaikeuksia.

- En voi ymmärtää miksi teidän pitää kirjoittaa kirja, kun talo on jo muutenkin niitä täynnäm hoitaja ihmetteli.

- Niinhän sinä nyt sanot, mutta kun se julkaistaan, haluat ensimmäisenä omistuskirjoituksen omaan kappaleeseesi.

Hoitaja tuhahti kuin sanoakseen, että se oli hänestä perin epätodennäiköistä ja Kagome jatkoi:  
>- Helppo sinun on nyt tuhahdella, mutta millä muulla tavalla pystyn ansaitsemaan rahaa? Tiedät itsekin,<br>että sitä tarvitsemme.

- Ei sitä taideta tuolla keinolla saada, hoitaja arveli. Tietääkseni kuuluisat kirjailijat ovat aina nähneet nälkää ullakko kopeissaan ennen kuin ovat saaneet kirjansa julkaistuksi.

- Olet oikeassa, Kagome myönsi - Vaikkei minun sinun ansiostasi tarvitsekaan nähdä nälkää, niin tarvitsen kipeästi uuden puvun. Jos minun lisäksi on mentävä kirkkoon samassa hatussa vielä viisi vuotta eteenpäin, se hajoaa laulaessani virttä ja silloin saat todella hävetä minua.

Hoitaja ei vastannut ja Kagome jatkoi:  
>- Ei sillä, että kukaan kirkossa huomaa, mitä minulla on ylläni. Ja ottaen huomioon, miten tylsää täällä on, ei ole ihme, että minun on turvauduttava mielikuvitukseeni saadakseni vähän jännitystä.<p>

- En sano, ettette saisi käyttää mielikuvitustanne Kagome-neiti, vanha hoitaja huomautti kipakasti, - mutta näytätte kalpealta ja kaipaatte raitista ilmaa, jotta saisitte väriä poskiinne. En käsitä, miksi ette harrasta puutarhanhoitoa ja piirrustusta niin kuin muut nuoret naiset harrastavat.

- Ketkä nuoret naiset? Kagome kysyi. - Ei täällä ole yhtään minun ikäistäni ja sen sinäkin tiedät!

Vanha hoitaja meni ovelle, sillä hänestä tuntui, että hän oli menettämässä pelin.  
>- En voi jäädä tänne lörpöttelemään koko päiväksi, Kagome-neiti, hän sanoi. - Minun on valmistettava isällenne päivällinen. Se niinsanottu kananpoika, jolta vanha Miroku katkaisi kaulan, on niin sitkeä, että sitä on keitettävä tuntikausia, ennen kuin siihen saa isketyksi hampaansa.<p>

Kaede ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta, vaan poistui työhuoneesta sulkien oven perässään. Sen vuoksi hän ei kuullut Kagomen naurua.

Sitkeät kanat olivat loputon väittelyn aihe Kaeden ja apumies Mirokun välillä, joka lämmitti vesisäiliön, istutti vihannekset puutarhaan ja siivosi tallin.

Kagome mietti usein, mikä heidän neuvoksi tulisi ilman vanhaa Mrokua. Hän oli nimittäin varma, etteivät he saisi ketään toista tekemään niitä töitä, jotka Miroku teki yhtä pienellä palkalla.

- Raha, raha, Kagome mutisi itsekseen. - Ei se oli kaiken pahan alku ja juuri. Se on kaiken epämukavuuden ja huolen alku ja juuri!

Hänestä oli naurettavaa, että kun hänen isänsä oli viimein perinyt arvonimen, ei sen mukana ollut tullut pennin killinkiä.

Hurlingtonin kolmannen paronin nuorinpana poikana hän oli valinnut kirkollisen uran, kun taas hänen vanhempi veljensä Edward, oli valinnut krenatöörikaartin, joka oli suvun perinteinen rykmentti. Kun Edward kuoli Egyptissä, ei kaatunut taistelussa, vaan kuoli kuumesairauteen, oli kirkkoherra Arthur Hurlingtonista tullut arvonimen perijä - tuleva lordi Hurlington.

Mutta Kagomen isoisä oli kuoltuaan jättänyt valtavasti velkoja, jotka voitiin vain osittain maksaa myymällä sukukartano kalusteineen päivineen.

Uusi lordi Hurlington oli tunnontarkka ja kunniallinen mies ja ponnisteli sen vuoksi ankarasti yrittäessään maksaa loputkin velat pienestä palkastaan.

Se merkitsi sitä, että hänen vaimonsa ja tyttärensä oli venytettävä joka ikinen penni, ja että sellaiset asiat kuin uusi puku tai edes uusi hattu saivat odottaa epämääräiseen tulevaisuuteen, kun he olisivat päässeet eroon kaulassaan olevasta myllynkivestä.

- Miten isoisä saattoikin olla niin tuhlaavainen? Kagome oli kysynyt äidiltään ainakin kymmenen kertaa.

Lady Hurlington ei ollut osannut vastata tähän kysymykseen. Vuosi sitten hän näytti menettäneen otteen elämästä ja vain kuihtui pois.

Kagome oli katkera ja syyttänyt äidin kuolemasta olosuhteita. Heillä ei ollut ollut tarpeeksi ravitsevaa ruokaa äidille, eikä tietenkään myöskään rahaa kalliisiin lääkkeisiin, joita hän ilmeisesti olisi tarvinnut.

Aina siitä lähtien kun oli täyttänyt 18-vuotta eikä pitänyt itseään enää koulutyttönä, hän oli vakaasti päättänyt ansaita rahaa.

Mutta hän tiesi myös, ettei voisi jättää isäänsä yksin, vaikka hänelle tarjottaisiin hyväpalkkainen toimi jossain muualla.

Tosiasiassa sellaista mahdollisuutta ei ollut olemassa.

Hyvän perheen tytöllä ei ollut kuin kaksi uraa valittavanaan, joko ryhtyä jonkun vanhan ja happaman leskivaimon seuraneidiksi tai ryhtyä kotiopettajaksi.

- Kotiopettajaksi olette aivan liian nuori, Kaede sanoi, kun Kagome oli jutellut asiasta hänelle.

- Eikä minua sitä paitsi huvita lainkaan opettaa lapsia, Kagome sanoi. - Äiti oli aina sitä mieltä, että kotiopettaja oli tuomittu surkeaan elämään jossakin taivaan ja helvetin välillä.

- He eivät kuulu herrasväkeen eivätkä palvelusväkeen, vaan ovat näiden välillä. Voin hyvin kuvitella, että se on epämiellyttävä olotila.

Mutta koska ajatus kotiopettajista kiehtoi hänen mieltään, hän päätti kirjoittaa heistä romaanin.

Sankaritar olisi hyvin kaunis ja hyvin köyhä. Hän saisi paikan herttuan luona. Herttua olisi leski, joten kirjan lopussa tyttö tietenkin menisi naimisiin herttuan kanssa ja eläisi onnellisena elämänsä loppuun asti.

Se olisi sellainen romaani, jonka Kagome itsekin lukisi. Hän oli varma, että saatuaan sen valmiiksi hän löytäisi sille kustantajan ja ansaitsisi kokonaisen omaisuuden.

Kenties minusta tulee kuuluisa yhdessä yössä, kuten lordi Byronista, hän tuumi.

Hän ajatteli myös Bronten sisaruksia, jotka hänestä muistuttivat häntä itseään. Hekin olivat kirkkoherran tyttäriä ja asuivat Yorkshiren syrjäseudulla. Vaikkei Little Fladburya voinutkaan sanoa aivan syrjäseuduksi, se oli ainakin tylsä. Siellä ei koskaan sattunut mitään.

Romaaneissa, Kagome ajatteli, oli aina komea talo, jossa kartanonherra asui.

Tämä oli joko nuori tai tyylikäs, jolla oli silmää kauniille kylän tytöille, tai jos hän oli vanha ja äkäinen, hänellä oli poika, joka oli valmis pakenemaan rakastamansa tytön kanssa.

Kagome oli ainoa lapsi ja joutunut huvittamaan itse itseään. Siksi hänen päänsä oli täynnä tarinoita. Vain hänen äitinsä oli oivaltanut, että hänen mielikuvituksensa luomat henkilöt olivat yhtä todellisia, elleivät todellisimpiakin, kuin ne, jotka hän tapasi jokapäiväisessä elämässään.

Kagome nousi pöydän äärestä tyytyväisenä, että oli kirjoittanut sievällä käsialallaan kaksi lukua kirjastaan. Onnettomuudeksi hän oli juuttunut kolmanteen lukuun.

Siinä sankaritar saatuaan suosituskirjeen naapurissa asuvalta ystävälliseltä vanhalta naiselta, lähti kohti herttuan sukulinnaa.

- Miten coin kuvata sellaisen, kun en ole sitä ikinä nähnyt? hän ihmetteli ääneen.

Hän aprikoi, ratsastaisiko katsomaan ulkoapäin jotakin niistä kartanoista, joita oli Little Fladburyn ympäristössä. Yhtään linnamaista kartanoa ei ollut siinä osassa Essexiä, jossa hän asui.

Parinkymmenen kilometrin päässä oli useitakin ylimysten taloja. Sen Kagome tiesi ja arveli, että hänelle olisi suurta apua, jos saisi nähdä edes yhden niistä.

Mutta se ainoa hevonen, joka heillä oli, alkoi tulla vanhaksi. Hän epäili, tokko Rolle jaksaisi kuljettaa häntä edes niitä pariakymmentä kilometriä, puhumattakaan, että jaksaisi tuoda hänet vielä takaisin.

Hän tiesi, että joku maanviljelijöistä kyllä tarpeen vaatiessa lainaisi hänelle hevosen, jolla hän joko voisi ratsastaa tai jonka voisi valjastaa kärryjen eteen. Mutta siinäkin tapauksessa kyse olisi välimatkasta. Edestakainen matka olisi liian pitkä, jotta hän voisi tehdä sen samana iltana ja tuskin hän voisi viettää yönsä pensasaidan alla.

Hän otaksui, että kaikilla kirjailijoilla oli samanlaiset vaikeudet.

Mutta se oli heikko lohdutus. Hän katsoi käsikirjoitustaan vähän murheellisesti ennen kuin päätti tehdä niin kuin Kaede oli sanonut ja lähti ulos puutarhaan.

Kaede tuli aina keskeyttämään ja yritti estää Kagomea syventymästä romaaiinsa.,

Hän ymmärsi, että se oli tavallaan mustasukkaisuutta. Kaede oli niin monta vuotta torjunut ajatuksen, että Kagome kasvaisi ja pystyisi ajattelemaan itsenäisesti.

Toisaalta oli vaikea kuvitella, miten he olisivat selviytyneet ilman Kaedea. Kaede laittoi ruokaa, siivosi ja huolehti Kagomen isästä niin kuin oli huolehtinut Lady Hurlingtonista tämän kuolemaan asti.

Kävelen hedelmäpuutarhaan, Kagome päätti. Paitsi että teen Kaedelle mieliksi, voin saada idean, miten jatkan kirjaani.

Kagome poistui työhuoneesta. Tultuaan halliin hän huomasi, että Kaede oli asettanut hänen hattunsa tuolille, mutta huivi ilmeisesti oli viety yläkertaan.

Kagome painoi hatun päähänsä ja oli juuri aikeissa lähteä ulos takaovesta, kun kuuli kovaa koputusta etuovelta.

Hän ihmetteli, kuka siellä voisi olla.

Postinkantaja oli jo käynyt ja kyläläiset tiesivät, että hänen isänsä oli naapurikylässä suorittamassa hautaustoimitusta vakinaisen kirkkoherran poissaollessa.

Kun keittiöstä ei tullut kukaan, Kagome päätteli, ettei Kaede ollut kuullut koputusta ja meni itse avaamaan.

Hän tuijotti hetken silmät suurina tulijaa ja huudahti sitten ilosta.  
>- Sango! Miten hauska nähdä sinut...<br>- Samoin sinut, Kagome, tulija vastasi.  
>- Astu sisään, Kagome kehotti. - Haluan kuulla, mitä kaikkea sinulla on kerrottavana.<p>

Sango Cooper oli 24-vuotias, nuori nainen. Hän astui sisään ja vilkaisi Kagomea vähän hermostuneesti, kuin ei olisi aivan varma siitä, että Kagome oli todella iloinen nähdessään hänet.

Herra Cooper, Sangon isä, oli ollut eläkkeelle jäänyt opettaja, joka oli opettanut Kagomea monta vuotta aina kuolemaansa asti.

Herra Cooper oli ollut jo iäkäs Sangon syntyessä. Sangon äiti oli kuollut synnytykseen hänen isänsä suureksi suruksi. Surua oli leivittänyt se, että isä oli sananmukaisesti jumaloinut ainoata lastaan.

Herra Cooper opeti aikansa kuluksi häntä niin kuin oli opettanut niin monia poikia siinä sisäoppilaitoksessa, jossa oli toiminut opettajana suurimman osan elämästään.

Kun Kagomen äiti oli saanut tietää, että heidän onnekseen Little Fladburyssa asui niin älykäs mies, hän oli pyytänyt herra Cooperia ottamaan hänenkin tyttärensä oppilaakseen. Vaikka Sango oli Kagomea paljon vanhempi, tytöt olivat ystävystyneet.

Mutta luonteeltaan he olivat aivan erilaiset.

Sango oli ujo, syrjään vetaytyvä ja hyvin epävarma itsestään, mikä luultavasti johtui siitä, ettei hän ollut koskaan saanut osakseen äidin rakkautta.

Hänestä kuitenkin kasvoi kaunis tyttö. Hänen kauneutensa oli jotenkin persoonatonta. Hänen tukkansa oli vaalea ja ihonsa kermanvärinen. Kaikkein kauneinta hänen pienissä kasvoissaan olivat taivaansiniset silmät, jotka tarkastelivat maailmaa joko hämmästyneinä tai haluttomina, jos sellainen mahdollisuus oli olemassa, että hän joutuisi sekaantumaan johonkin, joka ei ollut mutkatonta ja yksinkertaista.

Kagomesta tuntui usein, että Sango, huolimatta paremmista tiedoistaan, oli heistä kahdesta nuorempi ja kokemattomampi.

Herra Cooperin kuolema merkitsi Sangolle katastrofia, sillä hänen isänsä pieni eläke loppui samalla kertaa. Se merkitsi sitä, että Sangon oli itse ansaittava elantonsa.

Kotiopettajan ammatti oli ainoa, johon hän oli pätevä. Lady Hurlington hankki Sangolle paikan miehensä erään sukulaisen luota. Tämä sukulainen eli aivan toisessa maailmassa kuin he.

Sango oli ollut tavattoman kiitollinen ja matkustanut Lady Ludlow´n luo Lontooseen. Hänen piti opettaa kolmea lasta. Kagomen tietämän mukaan hän oli onnistunut työssään erinomaisesti.

Kagome meni Sango kannoillaan työhuoneeseen ja ajatteli, että Sango oli tullut kuin taivaan lahjana juuri, kun hän tarvitsi kipeästi taustatietoa kirjaansa, jota kirjoitti kotiopettajan elämästä ja olosuhteista.

- Käy istumaan Sango, Kagome kehotti - Lounaan olet kai jo syönyt ja nyt on vielä vähän aikaista juoda teetä, mutta sanon Kaedelle, että olet täällä ja joisit kupin kahvia.

- Ei, en halua mitään muuta kuin apua, Sango vastasi.

- Apua minulta? Kagome tarkisti ja hymyili. - Ja minä tarvitsen apua sinulta.

Sango näytti kummastuneelta ja Kagome lisäsi vikkelästi:  
>- Unohdetaan se toistaiseksi. Kerro sinä ensin, mitä haluat ja minä kerron sen jälkeen.<p>

Sango riisui valkoiset pumpulisormikkaansa ja risti kätensä.

- Kagome...olen pahassa pulassa.

Hänen äänensävystään Kagome päätteli hänen olevan tosissaan ja kysyi:  
>- Olet pulassa? Millaisessa pulassa, Sango? Mitä on tapahtunut?<p>

- En oikein tiedä miten...aloittaisin, Sango vastasi empivästi, - olen tullut sen vuoksi, että tahtoisin kysyä isältäsi...antaisiko hän minulle uuden suosituskirjeen.

- Mitä sille aiemmalle on tapahtunut? Kagome halusi tietää.

- Sukulaisesi Lady Ludlow antoi sen Keystonin markiisille, jonka palveluksessa olen nyt.

- Oletko lähtenyt pois Lady Ludlow´n luota? Kagome hämmästeli, - sitä en tiennytkään.  
>- Ei se johtunut siitä, että olisin tehnyt jonkin virheen, Sango kiirehti vakuuttamaan. - Mutta molemmat pojat lähetettiin valmistavaan kouluun ja päätettiin, että pikkutyttö saisi opetusta joidenkin samanikäisten lasten kanssa.<p>

- Sango-parka. He eivät siis tarvinneet sinua enää?

- Minusta oli ikävä lähteä heidän luotaan, Sango jatkoi. - Olin viihtynyt siellä ja lady Ludlow oli ystävällinen minulle.

- Hän siis hankki sinulle uuden paikan?

Sango nyökkäsi.

- Mikä siinä on vikana?

Ensin näytti siltä, ettei Sango aikonut vastata. Sinisissä silmissä oli ilme, jota Kagome ei osannut tulkita.

Sitten Sango sanoi:  
>- Kagome...Kagome, se on niin pelottavaa. En tiedä.. en tiedä, mitä teen.<p>

- Kerro ihan alusta alkaen, Kagome kehotti.

Hänen mieleensä juolahti, että Sangon paljastukset elämästään kotiopettajana olisivat juuri sitä aineistoa, jota hän tarvitsi romaaniinsa.

Sitten hän nuhteli itseään, että se oli ollut hyvin itsekäs ajatus. Hänen oli nyt keskityttävä auttamaan Sangoa, joka ei taatusti pystyisi itse auttamaan itseään. Siitä Kagome oli varma

- Kun lady Ludlow sanoi minulle, että siirtyisin Keystonin markiisin palvelukseen, pelästyin, sillä hän on... niin huomattava henkilö, Sango aloitti.

- Kuka hän on? Kagome kysyi. - En ole ikinä kuullut hänestä.

- Hän on Walesin prinssin Inuyashan velipuoli ja omistaa monta kilpahevostallia. Lady Ludlow puhui hänestä hyvin ihailevasti.

- Hän vaikuttaa kiinnostavalta, Kagome totesi. - Jatka, Sango. Millainen markiisi puoliso on?

- Hän ei ole naimisissa, Sango vastasi. - Opetan hänen kasvattiaan. Tytön perhe kuoli ja rukoili markiisia huolehtimaan tytöstä. Rin on miellyttävä pikkutyttö.

- Miten vanha hän on? Kagome kysyi.

- Hän on kymmenvuotias, mutta aika tyhmä. En saa häntä oppimaan paljon mitään.

- Missä markiisi asuu?

- Valtavassa talossa, jonka nimi on Keyston Priory, Sango vastasi. - Sen ympäristö on hyvin kaunista ja viihtyisin siellä ellei...

Hän vaikeni ja puraisi vapisevaa alahuultaan.

Kiinnostus paistoi Kagomen silmistä.

- Mitä on tapahtunut, Sango? hän kysyi. - Tekeekö markiisi elämäsi vaikeaksi?

Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten sen ilmaisisi, mutta oli mielikuvituksessaan varma siitä, että inhottava lurjus uhkasi puhdasta ja viatonta neitoa Sangoa, jonka sankari sitten pelastaisi... niin kuin näytelmässä.

-Ei markiisi suinkaan tee... elämääni vaikeaksi, Sango änkytti. - vaan... hänen ystävänsä.

- Kuka ystävä?

- Hänen nimensä on lordi Naraku... ja hän on... hirveän vanha.

Kagome odotti. Sitten sanat alkoivat Sangon huulilta.  
>- Kagome, pelkään sitä miestä... enkä tiedä, mitä tekisin... Minun on lähdettävä sieltä eikä minulla ole ... paikkaa minne mennä.<p>

Kagome veti tuolinsa vähän lähemmäksi Sangoa.  
>- Miten hän sinua pelottaa?<p>

- Hän tulee vähän väliä kouluhuoneeseen... iltaisin, kun olen yksin. Toissailtana hän yritti... suudella minua. Tiedän, että se on väärin, Kagome, mutta hän ei kuuntele, kun... kehotan menemään pois.

- Mutta tänään olet päässyt pois sieltä?

- Minulla oli onnea, Sango naurahti. - Rinillä oli paha hammassärky eilisaamuna. Se oli niin paha, että sanoin markiisin sihteerille, herra Simpsonille, joka hoitaa, että tytön oli päästävä hammaslääkäriin.

- Ja veit siis hänet Lontooseen?

- Juuri niin, Sango sanoi. - Hammaslääkäri totesi, että yksi hampaista märki. Rin oli niin kipeä, että hammaslääkäri määräsi hänet vuoteeseen täksi päiväksi.

Sango vaikeni vetääkseen henkeään.  
>- Hänen vanha hoitajansa lähti mukaamme Lontooseen. Sillä tavoin pääsin tulemaan tänne, mutta minun on pakko ehtiä siihen junaan, joka lähtee täältä viideltä takaisin Lontooseen.<p>

- Silloin joudut kävelemään asemalle, ellei isä kiesineen ehdi siihen mennessä takaisin.

- Lähden asemalle hyvissä ajoin, Sango vastasi.

- Kerro lisää lordi Narakusta.

- Hän on aina Prioryssa, koska markiisi haluaa hänen oleilevan siellä. Markiisilla on suuria juhlia. En ymmärrä, miksi lordi Narakun pitää tulla juttelemaan minun kanssani, kun markiisin vieraina on niin kauniita naisia, jotka lisäksi ovat pukeutuneet niin hienosti.

- Haluan kuulla lisää heistäkin, Kagome sanoi. - Mutta kerro ensin lordi Narakusta. Etkö voi sanoa hänelle, että jättää sinut rauhaan?

- Ei hän suostu kuuntelemaan, Sango vastasi. - Hokee koko ajan, miten kaunis olen. Hän itse on... hyvin musertava. Sitä paitsion vaikea olla tyly miehelle, joka on ainakin... 40-vuotta vanha!


	3. Chapter 3

Luku2

Kagomen mielikuvitus ilmaisi heti hänelle, että lordi oli juuri sellainen kuin hän oli kuvitellutkin  
>- iso ja voimakas mies, jonka kasvot punoittivat, ja joka poltti sikaria.<p>

- Et luultavasti voi puhua markiisille mitään hänen ystävästään, Kagome sanoi sitten, - etkä pyytää  
>häntä sanomaan lordi Narakulle, että mies jättää sinut rauhaan?<p>

- Puhua markiisille...? Sango toisti pelästyneenä. - En millään voi. Jo sekin tuntuu vaikealta, kun pitää  
>sanoa hänelle hänelle huomenta tai iltaa. Hän on kauhua herättävä.<p>

- Miksi? Millä tavoin?

- Sitä on vaikea...selittää, Sango vastasi. - Markiisi on hyvin kyyninen ja itsevaltainen ja tuntuu  
>halveksivan kaikkea ja kaikkia... erkoisesti minua.<p>

- Sango -parka, Kagome sanoi myötätuntoisesti. - Olet ilmeisesti joutunut paikkaan, joka  
>ei sovi sinulle ollenkaan.<p>

Hän oli vähällä sanoa "sinunlaisellesi", mutta tuli toisiin ajatuksiin, sillä se olisi ollut turhan  
>loukkaavaa.<p>

Mutta hän tiesi paremmin kuin kukaan muu, miten avuton Sango oli jopa paljon pienempienkin vaikeuksien  
>kohdatessa, puhumattakaan miehistä, jotka jahtasivat häntä pahat mielessään! Kagome oli hyvin nuori ja viaton<br>eikä tiennyt, mitä sillä tarkkaan sanottuna tarkoitettiin.

Sen hän vain tiesi, että roistot niissä romaaneissa ja kertomuksissa, jotka täyttivät hänen  
>mielensä, jahtasivat aina viattomia tyttöjä, eivät mennäkseen heidän kanssaan naimisiin, vaan saattaakseen<br>heidät tilanteeseen, jota kuvattiin "kuolemaakin pahemmaksi kohtaloksi".

Mikä se oli, siitä Kagomella ei ollut aavistustakaan, mutta hän tiesi, että se jotenkin liittyi  
>kymmeneen käskyyn.<p>

Hänen isänsä saarnasi toisinaan "syntisiä vastaan, jotka ansaitsevat palaa helvetin tulessa" ja syntiset epäilemättä  
>olivat hänen kertomustensa roistoja. Ja nyt täysin odottamatta Sango oli antanut hänelle puoli tusinaa uutta juonta.<p>

Kagomen sormia syyhysi päästä panemaan ne kaikki paperille niihin siisteihin kirjoitusvihkoihin,  
>joita oli joskus käyttänyt koulussa, ja jotka nyt sisälsivät kaksi lukua hänen verrattomasta romaanistaan.<p>

- Kerro markiisista, hän pyysi ja hänestä näytti, että Sango värisi.  
>- Markiisi on...kauhua herättävä enkä mene koskaan lähellekkään häntä, jos vain voin... sen välttää. Mutta lordi Naraku on paljon, paljon...<br>pahempi. Kagome, mitä minunon tehtävä, että hän jättäisi minut rauhaan?

Mutta ennen kuin Kagome oli ennättänyt vastata, hän jatkoi:  
>- Ei se kannata - en voi jäädä Keyston Prioryyn. Sen vuoksi olen tullut tänne kysymään isältäsi, voisiko hän ehkä suositella<br>minua jollekulle toiselle henkilölle. Jos kysyn herra Simpsonilta, niin hän voi arvata minun hakevan...toista paikkaa.

- Mutta miten saat uuden paikan, ettei hän tiedä sinun lopettavan? Kagome ihmetteli.  
>- Ajattelin, Sango vastasi empivästi, - kirjoittaa...työnvälitykseen, jonka kautta tiedän palvelijoiden tulevan. Pyydän sitten vähän myöhemmin<br>lady Ludlow'ta suosittelemaan minua.

- Kyllä hän varmasti suosittelee sinua.  
>- Mutta en halua, että hän kertoo markiisille, mitä aion tehdä...ennen kuin minulla on...paikka jonne mennä. Tiedät itsekin,<br>ettei minulla ole kotia. Isän sukulaiset asuvat POhjois-Englannissa, mutta ei minulla ole varaa matkustaa sinne.

- Voit aina tulla tänne, Kagome sanoi.  
>Sangon ilme kirkastui<br>- Oletko ihan tosissasi?

- Tietenkin. Minusta olisi ihanaa, jos tulisit asumaan tänne. Samaa mieltä isä on. Hän voi kyllä kirjoittaa sinulle hienon  
>suosituskirjeen, tai jos se on sinusta parempi ratkaisu, niin minä voin kirjoittaa uudelleen sen äidin antaman kirjeen ja<br>panna hänen nimensä alle.

- Olisiko se mielestäsi...ihan rehellistä? Sango tiedusteli,  
>- Totta kai! Olisi ollut aivan äidin tapaista antaa sinulle sama suosituskirje kahdesti,<br>jos hän vain olisi ajatellut sitä sillä kertaa.

- Niin kai, Sango sanoi empivästi. - Ja olet todella hyvin, hyvin kiltti, Kagome, mutta kyllä minun on matkustettava takaisin  
>ja siedettävä...lordi Narakua siksi, kunnes olen saanut toisen paikan.<p>

- Minkä näköinen hän on? Kagome kysyi.  
>- Kai hän nuorempana on ollut hyvin komea. Emännöitsijä, rouva Brigstow, jutteli taannoin hänestä<br>ja sanoi, että häntä pidettiin aikamoisena naistenhurmaajana. Siksi hän ei kai tajuakaan,  
>miksi minä en halua, että hän...suutelee minua,<p>

Kagome huudahti hiljaa ja sanoi:  
>- Olen varma, että juuri sellaista sattui kotiopettajille hienoissa taloissa. Herrat pitävät<br>heitä "luvallisena saaliina", kun kotiopettajat eivät ole yläkerroksen väkeä eivät  
>alakerroksen väkeä, vaan siltä väliltä.<p>

Kagome mietti sitä tilannetta ja huomasi Sangon kauhistuneen ilmeen.  
>- Se kuulostaa...hirveältä, Kagome! Mutta kai se...on totta!<p>

- Hetkeä ennen kuin tulit tänne kerroin Kaedelle, Kagome jatkoi, . mitä äiti oli kerran sanonut.  
>Että kotiopettaja elää taivaan ja helvetin välillä, omassa maailmassaan - ja siellä sinä nyt<br>olet, Sango.

- Tiedän sen, sango huokaisi, - mutta se pelottaa minua. Kun lukitsen huoneeni oven iltaisin,  
>pelkään koko ajan että...lordi Naraku pääsee jollakin tavoin huoneeseeni.<p>

- Miten hän voisi päästä?

- Ei hän tietenkään pääsekään ja olen...typerä kuvitellessani muuta. Mutta en saa unta ja  
>aamulla päätäni särkee ja voin huonosti...niin huonosti, että tuskin jaksan opettaa Riniä.<br>En muuta halua kuin paeta sieltä enkä tulla koskaan, koskaan takaisin!

Sangon äänensävy paljasti Kagomelle, että ystävätär oli aivan poissa tolaltaan.

Hän huomasi myös, että Sangon kasvot olivat luonnottoman kalpeat, ja että hänellä oli tummat  
>varjot sielmiensä alla.<p>

Kagome myös muisti, että sango oli aina ollut tavattoman hermostunut. Jos hänen ja hänen isänsä  
>tai jonkun muun kanssa syntyi pieninkin erimielisyys, hän voi itkeä siksi, kunnes alkoi voida<br>huonosti. Hän vain makasi nyyhkien vuoteessaan ja kieltäytyi syömästä.

Kagomen mieleen juolahti, että jos Sango saisi hermoromahduksen, hänet taatusti erotettaisiin  
>ja se taas merkitsi sitä, ettei hän saisi enää toista työpaikkaa.<br>- Olet loman tarpeessa, Sango, hän sanoi. - Oletko sopinut, milloin saat lomaa?

- Unohdin kysyä sitä, kun sain paikan, Sango vastasi, - mutta en halua lomaa, sillä eihän  
>minulla ole paikkaa, minne mennä.<p>

- Siitä huolimatta olen vielä sitä mieltä, että tarvitset vapaata, Kagome väitti.  
>- Mutta miten voin sitä pitää? Sango ihmetteli. - Luulen että tilanne helpottuu, kun markiisi<br>lähtee pois. Silloin ei järjestetä juhlia niin usein. Palvelijat ovat kertoneet, että huvikauden  
>alettua Lontoossa hän käy siellä vain silloin tällöin viikonloppuisin.<p>

- Ja luulet että lordi Naraku tulee hänen kanssaan? Kagome kysyi.


	4. Chapter 4

Luku3

- Hän on aina markiisin kanssa, Sango vastasi. - Hä oli poissa vain yksistä juhlista koko tänä aikana, jonka olin ollut markiisin palveluksessa.

- Se on ongelma, Kagome myönsi, - mutta sinun on pidettävä puoliasi häntä vastaan. Sinun on sanottava hänelle, että ellei hän jätä sinua rauhaan, käännyt markiisin puoleen.

- Sitä en ikinä uskaltaisi tehdä, Sango vastasi. - En olisi tarpeeksi vakuuttava eikä markiisi... uskoisi minua. Kyyneleet nousivat hänen silminsä, kun hän jatkoi:

- Ei siitä tule mitään, Kagome... en voi jäädä sinne. Minun on... löydettävä jokin toinen paikka. Luuletko että uskallan... kirjoittaa lady Ludlow'lle?

- En ole koskaan tavannut häntä, vaikka hän onkin isän sukulainen, Kagome vastasi. - Onko hän sellainen ihminen, joka ymmärtäisi?

- En suoraan sanottuna tiedä, Sango vastasi. - Hän oli hyvin ystävällinen minulle, kun asuin hänen luonaan ja opetin hänen lapsiaan, mutta hän ei ollut usein kotona.

- Mitä tarkoitat? Kagome kysyi.

- Hän liikkuu samoissa piireissä kuin markiisi ja on sen vuoksi aina Walesin prinssi Inuyashan ja prinsessan ja muiden hienojen ihmisten seurassa.

- Kuulostaa kiehtovalta, Kagome sanoi. - Jatka!

- Ainoat suuret juhlat, jotka näin, olivat tietenkin vain ne, jotka lady Ludlow itse järjesti. Hänellä oli niitä neljä tai viisi kertaa vuodessa. Metsästystanssiaiset ja puutarhajuhlat hän järjesti kesällä.

- Kunpa minäkin olisin saanut nähdä ne. Kagome hymyili kaihoisasti.

- Kurkin porraskaiteen yli palvelijoiden kanssa naisia heidän mennessään päivälliselle. Heillä oli valtavasti koruja ja heidän pukunsa olivat niin avonaisia, että isäsi mielestä he olisivat olleet säädyttömiä.

Kagome hymyili, mutta ei sanonut mitään.

Hänen isänsä oli usein sanonut, miten kaunis hänen äitinsä oli ollut tanssiaisissa, joihin isä oli kutsuttu nuorena miehenä.

- Mutta kai juttelit lady Ludlow´n kanssa silloin, kun hänellä ei ollut kutsuja? Kagome sanoi.

- Vein lapset salonkiin kello viideltä, Sango sanoi. - He eivät olisi halunneet mennä alakertaan, vaan kiljuivat ja valittivat koko ajan, kun puin heidät parhaimpiinsa.

- Mitä sen jälkeen teit?

- Menin salonkiin ja jäin odottamaan oven viereen, kunnes lady Ludlow sanoi: "Siinähän lapset ovatkin! Tulkaa antamaan suukko minulle, kullanmurut."

- Kun he menivät hänen luokseen, hän kysyi: "Ovatko he olleet tänään kilttejä, neiti Cooper?" - Ja minä vastasin: " Ovat, armollinen rouva". Sitten hän suuteli heitä ja minä niiasin ja palasin jälleen yläkertaan.

- Siinäkö kaikki? Kagome tarkisti.

- Siihen asti, kunnes hain heidät.

- Mitä silloin tapahtui?

- Kun palasin salonkiin, lady Ludlow kohotti katseensa ja sanoi: "Siinähän neiti Cooper tuleekin. Menkää nyt nukkumaan, kullanmurut, älkääkä unohtako iltarukoustanne." - Joksus hän katsoi minua ja sanoi: "Oletteko varma, että he muistavat iltarukouksen, neiti Cooper?"

- Kyllä, armollinen rouva, vastasin. Niiasin jälleen ja vein lapset yläkertaan.

Kagomea nauratti.

- Saat hänet vaikuttamaan hyvin luotaantyöntävältä. Mutta juuri sen halusin kuulla. Nyt kerron sinulle omat uutiseni. Kirjoitan kirjaa.

- Kirjaa? Sango ihmetteli.

- Romaania, Kagome selvitti. - Sankaritar on kotiopettaja, kuten sinäkin. Kirjan lopussa hän menee naimisiin herttuan kanssa. Kenties sinäkin menet naimisiin markiisin kanssa, jotta tarinani osoittautuisi todeksi.

Sango katsoi häntä kauhuissaan.

- En menisi markiisin kanssa naimisiin, vaikka hän kosisi minua, Sango huudahti. - Hän pelottaa minua niin paljon, että kun hän sanoo minulle huomenta, en tahdo pystyä vastaamaan hänelle.

- Menet ehkä silloin naimisiin lordi Narakun kanssa, Kagome sanoi sen enempää ajattelematta.

Sango henkäisi ennen kuin vastasi:

- Se oli rumasti sanottu, Kagome, oikein rumasti! Inhoan ja vihaan sitä miestä. Tiedän, etten pääse häntä pakoon... Lopulta hän saa mitä haluaa.

- Anna anteeksi, Sango, Kagome sanoi vikkelästi. - Tarkoitukseni ei ollut hermostuttaa sinua. Mutta, Sango, mitä hän oikein haluaa?

- Jotain joka on häpeällistä ja syntiä! Mutta minä olen hyvä tyttö - olen aina ollut hyvä tyttö. Sitä isä minulta myös edellyttäisi, Sango vastasi kiihkeästi.

- Sehän on selvä, Kagome myönsi.

Hän huomasi kyyneleiden nousevan jälleen Sangon silmiin ja kietoi kätensä ystävättären ympärille.

- Sango, lasken vain leikkiä niin kuin silloin, kun olin pikkutyttö ja sinä aina suutuit minulle. Anna anteeksi, Sango kiltti. Autan sinua. Sen lupaan.

Sango painoi nenäliinän silmilleen.

- Ei minua voi kukaan auttaa, hän väitti surullisesti. - Mitään ei ole tehtävissä. Kun palaan huomenna Keyston Prioryyn... olen varma, että lordi Naraku jo odottaa siellä minua.

- Silloin et saa palata sinne!

Sen sanottuaan Kagome tiesi, että se oli ainoa ratkaisu. Hän tunsi Janen vapisevan ja nenäliinaa pitelevä käsi tärisi pahasti.

- Kuuntele nyt, Sango, hän sanoi. - Sinun on nyt oltava järkevä. Jäät tänne ja kirjoitat heti lady Ludlow´lle Pyydät häntä auttamaan ja kirjoitat myös työnvälitystoimistoon Lontooseen.

- En minä... voi kadota sanoutumatta irti, Sango vastasi ääni väristen. - Jos lähden sieltä...niin vain, ei kukaan ota minua enää palvrlukseensa.

- Oletko varma?

- Aivan varma, Sango vakuutti. - Herra Jaken Simpson, joka palkkaa henkilökunnan Prioryyn, sanoo aina, ettei suosittele ketään, joka lopettaa ilmoittamatta siitä hyvissä ajoin etukäteen. Kun eräs palvelustytöistä lopetti mennäkseen naimisiin, kuulin omin korvin, miten herra SImpson sanoi. Hän sanoi: -"Se tyttö ei tule enää koskaan saamaan uutta työpaikkaa. On hävytöntä käyttäytyä sillä tavoin ja hän on huonona esimerkkinä kaikille muille talossa oleville.

- Miten paljon etukäteen on sanouduttava irti? Kagome kysyi.

- Ainakin kuukausi etukäteen, Sango vastasi. - Joskus irtisanomisaika voi olla vielä pitempi, ellei heti saada toista tilalle.


	5. Chapter 5

Luku 4

Sango taas painoi nenäliinan silmilleen.

- Miten kestän kokonaisen kuukauden, kun makaan valveilla ja kuuntelen öisin... tuleeko lordi Naraku kouluhuoneeseen? Tulen varmasti... hulluksi.

Sango vaikutti niin epätoivoiselta, ettei Kagome voinut muuta kuin pitää hänestä vielä lujemmin kiinni.

- Sango, sanon Kaedelle, että olet täällä ja pyydän häntä keittämään sinulle teetä, hän ehdotti. - Levättyäsi hetken tunnet olosi paremmaksi.

- En voi levätä ennen kuin pääsen pois... Keyston Priorysta eikä minun tarvitse... nähdä lordi Narakua enää koskaan. Sango vetäisi henkeä ja lisäsi odottamatta:

- Ajattele että vaihdettuani paikkaa ilmeneekin, että vanhemmat ovat hänen hyviä ystäviään... ja että hän seuraa minua uuteen paikkaani?

- Hän vaikuttaa inhottavalta, Kagome myönsi.

- Hän tarvitsee opetuksen, joka tuntuu, mutta luullakseni vain toinen mies voi sen antaa hänelle. Kagome mietti hetken.

Sitten tarinan langat alkoivat uudelleen solmiutua yhteen. Hän näki jälleen niin kuin aina yksin ollessaan tapahtumat elävinä silmiensä edessä. Hän voi kuvitella Sangon tärisevän kouluhuoneessa ja kuuli raskaiden askelten nousevan portaita. Hän näki lordi Narakun astuvan sisään, näki miehen kiiluvat silmät ja näki tämän ojentavan kätensä kohti Sango-parkaa, joka perääntyi kauhuissaan.

Sitten lordi Naraku pysähtyisi, ei pystyisi jatkamaan pitemmälle. Hän oli tavannut vertaisensa. Hänet saatettaisiin häpeään ja kukistettaisiin niin kuin roistoille aina kävi kaikissa tarinoissa, joissa hyvä voittaa pahan.

Kagome huudahti innosta.

- Sango, nyt tiedän, miten meidän on meneteltävä.

- Miten sitten? Sango kysyy väsyneesti.

- Et saa palata Keyston Prioryyn, Kagomen vastasi. - Jäät tänne lepäämään. Kaede pitää sinusta huolen.

- Tiedät itsekin, että minun on palattava, Sango väitti. - Minun on palattava ja "tehtävä sisään irtisanomisaika", kuten palvelijat sanovat. Jos vain kävelen tieheni, en saa enää koskaan kunnon paikkaa, en edes, vaikka minulla olisi suositus...isältäsi.

- Kyllä varmasti saat, Kagome vakuutti. - Olen suunnitellut kaiken valmiiksi.

Hän irrotti kätensä Sangon ympäriltä ja tuki pientä leukaansa käsiinsä, kuin se auttaisi häntä ajattelemaan.

Sango pyyhki kyyneleensä ja katsoi häntä pelokkaasti.

- Ei kannata, Kagome, Sango sanoi. - Olet hyvin kiltti ja tiedän, että yrität auttaa minua, mutta olen joutunut...ansaan, josta en pääse...pakenemaan.

Sangon ääni murtui. Kagome nousi seisomaan. Hänestä tuntui, että hänen oli helpompi puhua seisoaltaan.

- Nyt kuuntelet minua Sango! hän aloitti. - Näytit varmaan huonolta ennen kuin lähdit Priorysta Lontooseen. Kenties mainitsit lastenhoitajalle, tai jollekulle toiselle olevasi huonovointinen?

- En muista sanoneeni mitään sellaista, Sango vastasi, - mutta kai he olivat huomanneet, etten ollut oikein oma itseni. Lastenhoitaja, joka tavallisesti on aika inhottava, sanoi:

- "Kyllä kaikki vielä järjestyy, neiti Cooper. Lähtekää vain tapaamaan ystäviänne älkääkä hätäilkö Rinin vuoksi. Minun kanssani hänellä on hyvä olla."

- Siinäs nyt näet, Kagome sanoi mielissään.

- Tosiasiassa, Sango jatkoi ikään kuin Kagome ei olisi suutaan avannut, -lastenhoitaja haluaa pitää Rinin itssellään. On mustasukkainen minulle ja sanoo, ettei kotiopettajia tarvita. Hänen sanojensa mukaan he ovat pelkkiä häiriönaiheuttajia.

Kagome purskahti nauruun.

- Kaikkein viimeiseksi sinusta voi sellaista sanoa!

- Ainakin yritän olla aiheuttamatta häiriötä muilla. Minulla on ihan tarpeeksi tekemistä omissa asioissani.

- Täällä pääset eroon kaikesta, mikä voi aiheuttaa häiriötä, Kagome sanoi.

Sango katsoi häntä, mutta siniset silmät olivat väsyneet, kasvot kalpeat ja huulet värisevät.

Kagomen mieleen juolahti, että Sango oli todella niin peloissaan, että voisi murtua täysin ja sairastua vakavasti. Hänen tulevaisuuttaan ajatellen se olisi tuhoisaa.

Kagome istui uudelleen Sangon viereen ja sanoi:

- Älä sano mitään ennen kuin olen päässyt loppuun. Jäät tänne ja Kaeden huolehtia sinusta. Nukut ja syöt, kunnes tunnet olevasi kunnossa.

Sango avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan, mutta Kagome vaiensi hänet kohottamalla kätensä.

- Minä lähden viiden junalla Lontooseen ja sanon Rinin hoitajalle, että sairastuit täällä ollessasi, ja että minä tulin siksi aikaa tilallesi.

Sango hätkähti.

- Se on naurettavaa! Et tietenkään voi tehdä niin.

- Miksi en? Kagome halusi tietää. - Tiedämme molemmat, että koska isäsi opetti minuakin, olen yhtä pätevä opettamaan Riniä kuin sinäkin.

- Hänelle ei kukaan voi opettaa mitään, Sango väitti. - Hän on tyhmä pikku tyttö. Sinä et ole sellainen henkilö, joka voi ryhtyä kotiopettajaksi. Olet hieno nainen niin kuin äitisikin.

Kagome nauroi.

- Hienona naisena oleminen ei tuo meille rahaa eikä tarjoa mahdollisuutta käydä tanssiasissa jalokivet sädehtien eikä seurustella markiisin ja lordi Narakun kanssa.

Kagome tunsi Sangon värähtävän, kun hän mainitsi lordi Narakun ja jatkoi:

- Luulen selviytyväni lordista paljon paremmin kuin sinä. Aion antaa hänelle sellaisen opetuksen, jota hän ei unohda ikinä!

- Kagome, et saa mennä lähellekkään sitä miestä! Et saa edes puhua hänen kanssaan, Sango sanoi. - En salli sitä!

- Et voi estää minua, Kagome vastasi, - ja Sango, en pelkää häntä.

Sangon huokaus kuulosti melkein nyyhkäisyltä.

- Kai se johtuu siitä että olet tuollainen, mutta minä en mahda sille mitään...että pelkään häntä. Voin pahoin, kun vain ajattelenkin häntä.

- Tiedän sen, Kagome lohdutti. - Et juuri sen takia jaksa olla siellä kokonaista kuukautta. Ja sen takia minä menen sijaiseksi irtisanomisajaksi.

- Ei, ei! Sango huudahti.

Kagome jatkoi siitä huolimatta:

- Aion ensin selostaa Rinille ja hänen hoitajalleen ja sitten markiisille, että sait käydessäsi täällä ihottuman, joka voi olla tuhkarokkoa tai vesirokkoa. Et tietenkään halua sairastuttaa Riniä.

Sango tuijotti Kagomea silmät pyöreinä, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Kagome jatkoi:

- Koska olen paras ystäväsi ja etsin itsekin paikkaa kotiopettajana, suostuin auttamaan sinua ja ettei sairastumisesi aiheuttaisi markiisille vaivaa, tulemaan tilallesi ja opettamaan Riniä siksi aikaa, kunnes olet tarpeeksi terve ottamaan paikkasi takaisin.

Kagomen ääni oli riemukas, kun hän lisäsi:

- Koska vaihdosta ei aiheudu kenellekkään harmia niin en usko että kukaan edes markiisi kieltäytyisi palkkaamasta minua tilapäiväisesti.

- Luuletko todella, että se menee läpi? Sango kysyi.

- Tietenkin, Kagome vakuutti. - Miksi se olisi hänestä epäilyttävää, että olit ajatellut lapsen parasta jäädäksesi pois ja kysyessä minua?

- Mutta en voi...antaa sinun tehdä sitä, Sango huokaisi.

Mutta Kagome huomasi hänen äänensävystään, että ystävätär alkoi jo taipua.

- Silti aion sen tehdä, Kagome vakuutti, - ettekä te Kaeden kanssa voi estää minua.

Sen sanottuaan hän tajusi, että Kaede voi olla pahin este hänen suunnitelmassaan ja lisäsi kiireesti:

- Menen keittiöön puhumaan Kaeden kanssa asiasta. Ole kuin kotonasi, Sango, eläkä huolehdi enää mistään. Lupaan, että selviydyn niin markiisista, lordi Narakusta ja kaikista muista, jotka eteeni astuvat.

Kagome nauroi iloisesti.

Kuuntelematta Sangon vastaväitteitä hän poistui työhuoneesta ja sulki oven perässään.


End file.
